


Against them all

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: This one goes out to The Loner Wolf ;) Thank you so much for your kind comments <3





	

Baron had came up with the best idea ever.

And it seemed to be working.

He told Dean to let James get a title shot.

It would be so much easier to destroy that weak, chin-less guy.

No more fights against AJ.

That stupid asshole.

 

AJ had made some comments about Dean and Baron.

And both men were hurt by it.

Since everyone knew about their love things had changed.

Now they had their own locker room.

Travelling together.

Sharing hotel rooms.

They both never needed someone else.

Apart from each other now.

 

There were still nights where Dean needed the pain.

But less than just a few months ago.

With Baron by his side he needed different things.

A sensual hot shower after the show.

A gentle massage in the hotel room.

Good food.

 

And now Dean was thinking about one final thing.

Moving in together.

Having a small house somewhere.

Enjoying the time off together even more.

But he was afraid.

Too afraid.

Maybe he would ask if he would get the title back.

His title.

To make Baron proud.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to The Loner Wolf ;) Thank you so much for your kind comments <3


End file.
